


Could Be Weirder

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, datenight, its not selfcest I promise omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Ruby goes on a date with Ruby!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Could Be Weirder

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to everyone who likes my fics but this was something I had to do for a friend.

The circumstances couldn’t have been odder. Certainly, odder things had happened before, right?

Ruby was waiting outside the restaurant, tapping her foot impatiently. She sighed as she brought her attention down to her watch, eyes watching the arrows tick by at a droll pace as though taunting her. Her date was late. Teeth lightly bit the inside of her lip in annoyance and her face puckered with embarrassment as she watched other couples enter the establishment and giving her passing glances. How irresponsible could they be with time when _they_ were the one who set up this ridiculous ordeal.

“SORRY I’M LATE!” A voice boomed from behind her with heavy stomps on pavement trailing after it. She lifted her gaze from her watch and slid it behind her to see her date. It was Ruby who had finally stopped in front of the girl, their face heavy with sweat and mouth gasping for air. She guessed that they had most likely ran over from across town. Knowing them, they probably forgot.

“What took you so long? Honestly, _you_ were the one who planned this.” She began dusting off Ruby’s vest; she wouldn’t say it aloud, but they did clean up rather nicely. “You really need a watch.” She commented with a light roll of her eyes, trying to tighten Ruby’s tie only to make a light gasp when it popped off. Of course, it was a clip on. “ _Classy_.”

“Hey! I don’t know how to tie a tie!” They argued as they snatched the tie back from her. “Also, I’m pretty good with time! I know I’m late so that should suffice.” They smiled proudly, tone betraying the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You are aware that you sound like an idiot, right?

“I do. I really do! But, anywho-“Gesturing their arm out for it to be grabbed, “-shall we partake in festivities, Miss Rose?”

All Ruby could respond with was a slight laugh. “Alright, Miss Rose, take me away!” She took the other Ruby’s arm and they finally entered the restaurant.

The delectable air hit the two in a wave and they couldn’t help but both murmur in hunger. The lights were dimmed and the waiters and waitresses that patrolled around were dressed in formal attire. The sounds of small talk and wine glasses clinking echoed in every which way.

The duo approached a front man at the desk and Ruby asked about their reservation before the two were quickly led to their respective table.

A bit of banter passed between the two as they waited for a waiter to hand them menus.

“What if I show him what's under my eyepatch? It’d be cool right?”

“Do not.” She said, an unamused expression etched into her features as she watched the other Ruby excitedly bounce in their seat over their eyepatch.

“Aw, come on! If you were a waiter and saw a mysterious figure with an eyepatch wouldn’t you be intrigued?”

“I would simply not care.”

As the conversation continued, a waiter approached and handed each of them a menu. He filled their glasses with water and, as a tip, was shown Ruby’s scarred up eye underneath their eyepatch. He thought it was cool.

“I really hate that you did that,” Ruby grumbled with a hand over the side of her face in embarrassment. She muttered quietly so that only the other Ruby could hear, “When I told you not to!”

“Aah thakur—”

“In English sweetie.”

Ruby inhaled a large amount of bread rolls and chugged the water beside them, leaving them breathless for a moment before they turned their attention back towards their date. “I SAID!” They began with a loud huff. “I THINK YOU’RE JUST MAD I’M COOL!”

“Stop. shouting. Please. We’re in a restaurant that I’d love not to be kicked out of.” Letting out a sigh, she continued scanning the menu. “I think I might get the steak. I haven’t had one in awhile” She murmured to herself, feeling satisfied with her meal choice. Her date suddenly started bouncing in their seat.

“OH! Me too! Me too! I want the largest one!” They clapped their hands together before going back for round two of the bread rolls.

Sighing again, she put her head in her hand. “You’re not gonna finish it with how much bread you’ve filled up on. Try for something smaller please.” She gestured at her own menu towards one of the choices and showed it to Ruby. “Try the 500-gram steak, please.”

“UH?” Ruby started looking around awkwardly, a nervous chuckle escaping their lips as she shoveled another bread roll into their mouth.

“Please tell me you know what a gram is.”

“I DO! It's how we measure dust!” 

“You have to be kidding me? You really only know gram by dust?” She was flabbergasted, trying to hide her shock but failing to do so.

“We’re all not a smarty pants like you, okay!” Huffing with their arms crossed she looked away, only getting a laugh in response to their childish antics.

\---

The dinner went smoothly, a bit weird at times but it was a success overall. After splitting the check, the two bid farewell to the host as they exited the restaurant. The duo decided to take a slight detour to a park nearby.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as the two walked through a lively park. The wind was blowing lightly, rustling the trees, and the lamps adorning the path were beginning to be lit. One by one they turned on and it almost felt magical. If they waited a little longer, they could see the fireflies. Ruby couldn’t help but take her date’s hand in her own. They offered her a grin.

Turning to her shorter companion, she cleared her throat to get their attention. “I hate to admit it, but I had fun.” She said with a slight blush and smile forming.

“It's because I’m adorable, isn't it? No one can resist this Rose’s charm!” They gave a masterful pose, much like the ones they pull for photos they do with fans.

The smile on Ruby’s face grew broader. They were truly an idiot, but a fun one. “Okay Romeo, I think this date should end here.”

Blushing, Ruby brushed their hand through their hair, looking down at the floor with a slight smirk. “Yeah, I had fun!” They kicked the ground slightly and watched the dust vanish. “So, uh...Goodbye?”

There was a lingering pause between them. An urge, a desire, unspoken words that dared to break through the silence. They merely started into each other’s eyes as though begging the other to say something.

“Dear, Lord. You’ve never been on a proper date, have you?”

“I don’t have time for dates!! Do I look like I know what romance is?” Ruby said with a flustered smile.

“Just come here!” With that she closed the gap between them, and a quick kiss was shared. “There, that wasn’t so bad I hope.”

“Can I get another kiss?”

“No.”


End file.
